


Your Step on the Stair

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have the roles they play in the night as well as the day. Jared goes off-script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Step on the Stair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://community.livejournal.com/salt_burn_porn/) for [](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile)[**beckaandzac**](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _I listen all night for your step on the stair._ And JFC, I pushed this one to the very last moment. *dies*

There were things they could only do when both of them could pretend it wasn't on purpose, wasn't intended, wasn't real. They could share an afghan on the couch when the heat was out-- _again, mysteriously_ \--cuddling close because after all hypothermia wasn't anybody's friend. They could throw their arms around each other to put on a show in public, or in private when they were too drunk to be judged, when beer bottles overflowed the recycling bin and clumsy limbs made touching inevitable.

And they could get off when Jensen was sleepwalking, when Jared was too sleepy to bother protesting, or that was the story they told themselves. They could rub against each other fast or suck each other slow, but it was silent either way, and Jared didn't know about Jensen but his eyes were always closed. Jared would lie in bed, waiting for the creak and thud of Jensen climbing the stairs from his rooms downstairs. He would let his body be soft, let it go hard, let Jensen leave before either of them recovered enough to go another round.

Just like at work, they had roles to play, no lines but blocking to tell them how to move, where to be. Winter was gone, the nights warm, and Jared's skin ached for Jensen as he lay in bed and listened to the house settle into silence. The dogs were asleep in the den, no clicks of toenails against hardwood that would let Jared know they were roaming the house. He heard one click, Jensen's door opening, followed by the dull slap of bare feet on the floor, the tell-tale creak of the step that Jared always meant to fix. One day. When there was time.

Jared's door was open, as always, open just enough to be an invitation, enough to let the dim light from the hallway window shine a broad, diagonal stripe across the bed. Under the sheet, Jared was naked, his skin starting to sweat. He cocked his knee out to the side, let his limbs lay heavy, his eyes closed. The door squeaked, and Jared heard footsteps brushing through carpet then Jensen's weight was on the bed, the mattress shifting under them.

No sound other than breathing and the shushing rasp of skin against cotton sheets, no sight other than shifting blackness behind his eyelids, Jared felt every detail of Jensen touching him--fingertips then palms gently landing on his arms, warmth above his body and then lips on his throat, tongue pressing down, slight scrape of teeth. Jared sighed quietly, as if in sleep, and let his head tip back--fractionally, a tiny movement, slow.

Jensen worked downward, lips and tongue touching him down over his throat, between his pecs, over his abs, and it was fucking amazing and it was torture. He always stuck to their roles, the blind choreography they'd found together, for fear of Jensen running, staying away from those stairs for good, but the heat worked into his muscles and he had to touch. Arms no longer moving slow and heavy, he reached up and cupped the back of Jensen's head. The short strands of hair under Jared's fingers were damp already as Jensen went still under the touch.

"Stop," Jared said, breaking the silence. He opened his eyes as Jensen pulled away and sat up.

"Shit." Jensen shook his head, rubbed the back of his neck where Jared's hand had been seconds before. "Shit, Jay."

"No." Jared sat up, knelt in front of Jensen. "Stop _pretending_."

Jensen's eyes were wide, the slice of light from the hallway turning the edges of his hair into gold. "Stop pretending?"

Jared nodded. "And start doing this right." He leaned forward and held the back of Jensen's head again, pulled him in to a kiss and used the leverage to push Jensen onto his back on the bed, knees up, just the way Jared wanted him. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Jensen breathed. "Yeah."

Jared leaned back, his shoulder and quads stretching as he groped for the handle to his bedside table, rummaged blindly for lube and a condom. Jensen lifted his ass to pull off his boxers, and Jared watched as he rolled the condom on, squeezed the cool gel into his hand. He bent down and touched, fingers slipping over Jensen's hardening cock and down between his cheeks.

The lube discarded somewhere in the pile of pillows, Jared moved between Jensen's thighs and rubbed his hands over the vulnerable places--the arches of his feet, the backs of his knees where the tendons shivered with energy, the warm creases between leg and hip. With his hands wrapped around Jensen's hips, he pushed inside, slid deeper. Jensen moaned, gripped his shoulders tight enough that Jared could feel the sharp edge of his fingernails, short as they were, ten tiny points of pain that drove him faster, harder.

Below Jared, Jensen tossed his head back, his neck long and sweaty and open, Adam's apple bobbing, breaths gusting out between his lips, and Jared curled forward, buried his nose in the smell of Jensen's sweat, and came, hips shaking into Jensen's. When he could breathe and steady himself, he wrapped one hand around Jensen's cock and watched his eyes go wide and then press closed. Jensen came between them, splattered on both of their bellies, and Jared figured he would clean them both up. Later, soon.

Jared let himself sink to the bed and turned on his side to watch Jensen. Being awake was a hell of a lot better than being asleep, and Jared planned on staying awake for a long, long time.


End file.
